Changes
by IndieMusic
Summary: Marissa got into an accident. Mostly Ryan's POV.


Summary: Marissa got into an accident. RM. One shot

A/N: I don't own anything.

After Ryan called the Cohen's and told them what happened. He silently opened the door to Marissa's room and went to her side. The doctor said her condition is stable right now but he can't seem to ignore the feeling of emptiness and loneliness inside of him. He watched her quietly sleeping for awhile, her chest going up and down as she breathes. Her face still beautiful even if it's covered with bruises. He gently leaned down and kissed her forehead as he slowly sat on the chair beside her bed.

He sat there, thinking of all the times that they were together. How happy he were, and how his life changed because of her. He smiled sadly as he remembered the time when he first met her on the Cohen's driveway. He didn't think it'd be possible for someone like her to like him...or even love him back. And it amazes him that she didn't give up on him. She always had faith in him. She helped him become a better person. She's certainly the one that he would want to spend the rest of his life with…to have kids with, and to grow old with.

He used to be this kid from Chino, who didn't have anything…and now, everything's different. He can't believe that after all this time, they'd still be together. Having a good life and graduating from college was the last thing on his mind when he was in Chino. He never thought that this would actually happen to him. And he's grateful for every second of it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft voice calling his name.

"Ryan…" Marissa whispered while trying to keep her eyes open. She felt very tired.

"Shhh…Shhh" Ryan replied, slowly stroking her face. "You need to rest." He kissed her hand and gently placed his above hers.

She tried to turn her head to look around the room, but found it hard to move her body so she just looked at him. "What happened?" She softly asked, somewhat confused.

"You got into an accident." He said, still holding her hand.

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Yeah…you are. The doctor said that your condition is stable right now" He smiled at her. "Now go back to sleep…You need to rest for awhile."

"Okay." She said, her eyes slowly drifting off. "I love you."

"I love you too"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan woke up to the loud beeping sound in the room.

"Marissa? Marissa?" He shook her but he didn't get a response that he hoped for.

Just then, a doctor came in. He began to check on her. Nurses began to arrive with equipments following them.

"What's happening?" He shouted. "You told me she's going to be okay!"

"Get him out of here!" The doctor told the nurses.

"Sir, you need to get out right now." A nurse told him as she pushed him out of the room.

He barely heard the nurse when she told him to wait outside. His world is spinning crazy and his thoughts were running wild. Everything is a blur to him.

_I can't believe this is happening. __She's too young! We just graduated from college last month. We haven't even returned to Newport. We haven't even gotten engaged...and married. I've been planning to propose to her since we graduated. Oh God…What am I going to do without her? Why did this have to happen to her? We didn't even get a chance to start a family, plan our future together. And now, everything might not even happen. _

He crouched down and buried his hands on his face and for the first time in his life, he cried.

_Please…God…Don't let her die. I can't imagine living my life without her, she means more to me than she knows. Please…God. I don't know what I'll do if she's gone. She promised that she would never leave me…I've already been left by a lot of people. But please…not her too._

_Please…_

_Please…_

He silently prayed.

"Mr. Atwood?"

He looked up as he heard someone call his name.

"I'm sorry."

And just like that, his world ended.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End

A/N2: Okay, so not everything ends happily. Just wanted to point that out, and oh, I love RM.


End file.
